Amnezja
by Fox-says
Summary: Sugerowane John x Sherlock. Post!TGG. John cierpi na tymczasową amnezję, a najbliższe otoczenie nie ułatwia mu powrotu do codzienności sprzed szóstego kwietnia...


Podjęłam się tematu jako wyzwania - i planowanie tej historii sprawiło mi niemałą przyjemność.

_Publikowane na DA._

10.2010 Fox-says (KyuubiMyLove)

* * *

**Amnezja**

**(25 kwietnia, wczesne popołudnie)**

Lubił teraz słuchać deszczu i lubił patrzeć na chmurne niebo. Pamiętał wszak doskonale dni, wciąż niedostatecznie odległe, kiedy zwykła mżawka wydawała się tylko na wpół zapomnianym zjawiskiem z innego, lepszego świata.

Z okna taksówki patrzył, nie widząc, jak lśniące, mokre parasolki tańczyły na chodnikach i ulicach Londynu, wymijając się w niezgrabnym pośpiechu i potrącając raz za razem. Bez prawdziwego zainteresowania śledził przez chwilę wzrokiem jakiegoś nieszczęśnika bez parasola, który biegiem uciekał przed niespodziewaną ulewą, w całkowicie już przemoczonej, lekkiej kurtce.

Wreszcie samochód stanął, i taksówkarz obrócił się ku niemu, rzucając mu otwarcie zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Zostało jednak zignorowane, tak samo jak pytanie, w które nawet się nie wsłuchał; zapłacił bez słowa i zaciskając zęby, wysiadł. Taksówka niemal natychmiast odjechała, zostawiając go na chodniku przed kamienicą, w której mieszkał, i której nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

Baker Street 221B. Ciężkie, ciemne drzwi i złote zdobienia. Nic szczególnego.

Wsparty na lasce, rozejrzał się, usiłując dostrzec cokolwiek, co przywołałoby na myśl jakieś wspomnienie, ale wokół byli tylko przechodnie, mijający go pospiesznie. Zauważali niewysokiego mężczyznę dopiero chwilę przed tym, jak musieli go wyminąć, by nań nie wpaść; ktoś jednak potrącił go i zaklął, dopiero po chwili refleksji rzucając przez ramię nieszczere przeprosiny.

John westchnął, i bez przekonania pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi, niemal spodziewając się, że ściskany w ręku klucz nie będzie pasował.

Nie zdążył jednak tego sprawdzić, bo drzwi otworzyły się, kiedy tylko uniósł dłoń.

- John, gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że dziś wrócisz, Sherlock na pewno by po ciebie pojechał! Mówiłeś, że wypuszczą cię ze szpitala dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu? – pani Hudson, wyraźnie przejęta, mocno go uściskała i wciągnęła do środka.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i rozejrzał się po korytarzu.

Jasne ściany i niewielka przestrzeń wydawały się znajome, ale mogło to być tylko złudzenie, wywołane usilnym pragnieniem przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek.

- Sherlock nie ma w tej chwili żadnej sprawy, więc jest na górze. Tak dobrze, że już wróciłeś, nie był sobą odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala – zniżyła głos niemal do szeptu. John westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

- Pani Hudson – uśmiechnął się do niej, czując się paskudnie, bo nie pamiętał jej, nie pamiętał... – Pani Hudson, proszę. Nie chciałem sprawiać nikomu kłopotu, pan Holmes zresztą dał mi w szpitalu do zrozumienia, że za sobą chyba nie przepadaliśmy? Proszę nie protestować, pani Hudson. Ja tego nie pamiętam, nic nie pamiętam, ale przecież nie okłamywałby mnie człowiek, z którego winy podobno straciłem pamięć?

Biednej kobiecie odjęło mowę. John uściskał ją ponownie, to złoty człowiek i poczciwa dusza, odwiedziła go w szpitalu kilkakrotnie, matkując mu, kiedy tylko była po temu okazja – ale nie czuł się dobrze z jej troską, nie pamiętał spędzanych wspólnie godzin, o których mu opowiadała.

Pani Hudson spojrzała na niego bezradnie, ale nie poszła za nim, kiedy powoli zaczął piąć się po schodach. Wąskie schody o wysokich stopniach, musiał je pokonywać wiele razy, może nawet biegiem, jeśli wierzyć inspektorowi policji – ale nie wiedział, ile mają stopni, i nie przypominał sobie pokoju, do którego go zaprowadziły.

Wspominając jednak później moment, w którym wszedł do dzielonego z Holmesem pomieszczenia, wydało mu się dziwnym, że zagracone mieszkanie nie zaskoczyło go ani trochę.

Wzorzysta tapeta w nieciekawym odcieniu zieleni, zawalone książkami regały, para nie pasujących do siebie foteli, okna prawie całkowicie zakryte ciężkimi zasłonami, obok biurko, którego prawie nie widać spod stosów papierów, walające się po podłodze ciężkie woluminy, gazety, poduszki i różne przedmioty bliżej niezidentyfikowane, nad kominkiem czaszka, niski stolik z kolekcją brudnych szklanek i niewielka kanapa. Tam właśnie siedział jego współlokator, Sherlock Holmes, i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wodził smyczkiem po strunach skrzypiec, które cicho płakały.

Ściana nad kanapą przyozdobiona była wymalowaną z pomocą sprayu zjadliwie żółtą, uśmiechniętą buźką, którą ktoś kiedyś wykorzystywał również jako tarczę strzelniczą – dziury po kulach były aż nadto widoczne.

John stał chwilę w wejściu, niepewny, czy zaczynać rozmowę, aż w końcu pokuśtykał do jednego z foteli. Podniósł z ziemi najbliższą poduszkę, przedstawiającą flagę brytyjską, rzucił ją na fotel i sam opadł na wygodny mebel, zamykając oczy.

- O, doktor Watson – raczył go w końcu zauważyć Holmes. Skrzypce jęknęły ostro w odpowiedzi. – Nie wiedziałem, że już pana wypuścili – wyprostował się nieco i skrzywił z bólu.

- A ja się dziwię, że pan sobie już od tygodnia beztrosko chodzi – mruknął John, otwierając oczy. – Dwa złamane żebra i pięć pękniętych?

Holmes opuścił rękę ze smyczkiem. Kącik ust w nieruchomej twarzy drgnął lekko, jakby usta mimowolnie chciały się rozciągnąć w uśmiechu, ale uśmiech się nie zjawił.

- Kto to panu powiedział? Pani Hudson? – zapytał, odkładając skrzypce.

- Inspektor Lestrade. Odwiedził mnie dzień później niż pan.

Holmes spojrzał na niego niespokojnie.

- I cóż jeszcze mówił?

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Niewiele. To była raczej oficjalna wizyta, tylko że nie bardzo byłem w stanie mu pomóc – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Nie mam pojęcia w końcu, jaki to przedziwny ciąg wydarzeń sprawił, że znalazłem się po północy na zamkniętym basenie, gdzie doszło do niewyjaśnionej bliżej eksplozji, w wyniku której doznałem licznych obrażeń głowy i utraciłem pamięć o ostatnich paru miesiącach mego życia – ostatnie słowa praktycznie wycedził.

Holmes odwrócił wzrok. Milczał.

John potarł twarz dłońmi i westchnął. Przed oczami stanęła mu opanowana, ale przygnębiona twarz inspektora, i szczere spojrzenie.

Na cóż miałby policjant kłamać człowiekowi w szpitalnym łóżku?

- Powiedział, że już nie potrzebowałem chodzić o lasce. Wprawdzie nawet gdybym to pamiętał, niewiele by to zmieniło, bo teraz mam zwichniętą rzepkę – zaśmiał się sucho. Współlokator rzucił mu szybkie, nieodgadnione spojrzenie, i ponownie wbił nieruchomy wzrok w ścianę.

- Mówił też, że często mnie widywał, bo jest pan prywatnym detektywem, który regularnie współpracuje z Yardem, a ja zawsze panu towarzyszyłem – powiedział wreszcie cicho John.

- Detektyw doradczy, jedyny na świecie. Mówiłem to już w szpitalu – poprawił go automatycznie współlokator. – I tak, był pan ze mną na kilku sprawach, ale właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego. Nic, tylko narzekał pan na mój charakter – posłał w kierunku Johna krzywy uśmiech.

- Wyobrażam sobie, że musiałem mieć powody, by narzekać – zauważył oschle John.

- Nie jestem miły i nie staram się być, wykorzystuję każdego, kogo akurat mam pod ręką, i nieszczególnie mnie obchodzą czyjekolwiek uczucia bądź przemyślenia. Może rzeczywiście ustalmy to raz na zawsze: jestem wysokofunkcyjnym socjopatą. Jeśli nie wie pan, doktorze, co to może dla pana oznaczać, proszę sobie doczytać potrzebne informacje. W każdym bądź razie, nie, nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. I jakby pan teraz zrobił nam herbatę byłoby to całkiem uprzejme z pańskiej strony – z tymi słowami ponownie sięgnął po skrzypce i zagrał kilka szybkich, bolesnych dla ucha taktów.

John patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem. Wreszcie podniósł się, kręcąc głową, i pokuśtykał do kuchni. Czuł się dziwnie zagubiony, i nie miał siły na gniew.

- Czy tak właśnie wyglądają zawsze nasze rozmowy? – zawołał z kuchni, bezradnie rozglądając się po równie nieuporządkowanym jak reszta mieszkania pomieszczeniu.

- Tak, myślę, że tak – mruknął Holmes, wsłuchując się w wygrywaną przez siebie melodię.

- Nie brzmi pan zbyt przekonująco – zauważył John, zbierając brudne naczynia z blatu i stołu i wrzucając je do zlewu. – Niech mi pan powie, jak to się stało, że nie poszukałem innego lokalu do wynajęcia, jeśli tak się nie znosimy?

Był obrócony plecami do pokoju, nie mógł więc widzieć, jak Holmes się wzdrygnął, ale gwałtowny atak smyczka na struny skrzypiec nie umknął jego uwadze.

- Nie mówiłem, że się nie znosimy – niechętna odpowiedź nadeszła dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy John znalazł już zarówno czajnik, jak dwa najprawdopodobniej czyste kubki, i stawiał wodę na herbatę.

- Nie? – Watson uniósł brew. Ucisk w skroniach podpowiadał, że nadchodzi silny ból głowy.

- Nie. Ale nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. A pani Hudson zaoferowała nam ładną, niską cenę, co przy pańskich niewysokich dochodach było, jak wierzę, decydującym czynnikiem przy wyborze tego mieszkania.

- To brzmi już nawet prawdopodobnie – westchnął John, sprawdzając, gdzie schowana jest herbata.

- Tak było – jedyny detektyw doradczy na świecie brzmiał na urażonego, że John nie daje wiary jego słowom.

- Pani Hudson i inspektor Lestrade sugerują co innego – lekarz zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać, czemu jeszcze prowadzi tę jałową dyskusję. I czemu właściwie sprawa nie daje mu spokoju.

- Ludzie zawsze widzą to, co chcą widzieć, i gadają co im ślina na język przyniesie – syknął pogardliwie Holmes.

- Ale...

- Jestem socjopatą, doktorze! – skrzypce zgrzytnęły zniecierpliwieniem. – Obawiam się, że socjopaci praktycznie z definicji nie mają przyjaciół. Jeśli się jednak mylę, proszę mnie poprawić.

- Nie, nie myli się pan. Bez wątpienia ma pan rację – powiedział cicho John. Czajnik wyłączył się i przestrzeń rozbrzmiewała tylko smętnymi nutami wygrywanymi na skrzypcach. Watson drżącą ręką – nawet nie wiedział, czemu drżała – zalał wrzątkiem herbaty.

Nie doczekał się już żadnej odpowiedzi od Holmesa, ale muzyka wyciszała się stopniowo, aż zawisła jękliwą, niepewną nutą w powietrzu.

John spojrzał na stojące przed nim na blacie dwa parujące kubki z gorącym napojem.

- Musi się pan niestety pofatygować po swoją herbatę, nie przyniosę panu. Dlaczego właściwie w ogóle podjąłem się jej zrobienia?

- Musi pan to mieć we krwi, że nigdy pan nie protestuje – mruknął Holmes, podnosząc się z miejsca i krzywiąc z bólu.

John przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się chwilę swemu współlokatorowi.

- Co się wydarzyło na tym basenie? – zapytał, kiedy Holmes znalazł się już w kuchni. Detektyw zamarł w bezruchu, ale szybko się otrząsnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nieporozumienie – burknął, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat. Na jakikolwiek inny zresztą też. Zamaszystym ruchem zgarnął z blatu kubek, omal nie rozlewając jego zwartości, kiedy sparzył się gorącą ceramiką, i obróciwszy się na pięcie pomaszerował z powrotem do dzielonego pokoju. Tam odstawił nietkniętą herbatę na niski stolik i ostrożnie ułożył się na kanapie.

Skrzypce leżały obok i milczały.

John w ciszy wziął swój kubek i pokuśtykał za Holmesem. Nim jednak opadł na fotel, zawahał się i spojrzał w stronę schodów.

- Tak, pański pokój jest na górze. Przykro mi – dobiegł go nadąsany głos z okolic kanapy. Watson pokręcił głową i usiadł w fotelu, poprawiwszy wpierw poduszkę. Ściskany w obu rękach kubek miło grzał dłonie.

Za oknem mżyło.

Kojący szum drobnych kropel dżdżu nie towarzyszył im jednak długo – drzwi na dole trzasnęły, słychać było chwilę głos pani Hudson i kogoś jeszcze, mężczyzny, który wbiegł po chwili po schodach na górę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem.

- Sherlock, przykro mi, ale potrzebowałbym cię na miejscu, nietypowa... John! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! – inspektor Lestrade uśmiechnął się do zaskoczonego lekarza. – Pani Hudson wspomniała, że wróciłeś. Jak twoja noga?

- Nieźle, całkiem nieźle. Dzięki – odparł John, trochę niepewnie, ale również z uśmiechem.

Holmes podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do okna.

- Lestrade. Bądź konkretny – mruknął, wyglądając na lśniącą od deszczu ulicę.

Inspektor westchnął.

- Potrzebuję cię na miejscu. Nie chciałem cię ciągać nigdzie wcześniej, ze względu na twój stan zdrowia – tu dało się słyszeć wzgardliwe prychnięcie detektywa, które policjant taktownie zignorował. – Ale niestety, tym razem mamy za mało danych. Idziecie? Zaraz podam adres, tylko...

- Jasne, idę – wpadł mu w słowo Holmes, obracając się na pięcie i kierując się do swojej sypialni, by się szybko przebrać.

- John, czy...?

- Doktor Watson się z nami nie wybiera – przerwał ostro detektyw, kładąc szczególny nacisk na słowa „doktor Watson".

Inspektor pokiwał głową ze współczuciem.

- Nie czujesz się jeszcze na siłach? – mruknął. – Jasne, nie dziwię się. Wcale.

- Doktor nie idzie, ponieważ nie jest tym zainteresowany – oznajmił zimno Holmes, opierając się o framugę drzwi i mierząc Lestrade'a spojrzeniem, które lekarz skłonny był zinterpretować jako groźbę.

Lestrade nawet nie próbował kryć ani zdziwienia, ani oburzenia, które przemknęły po jego twarzy.

- Sherlock – syknął. – Nie możesz...!

- Lestrade! – detektyw podniósł głos, a ton jego głosu wyraźnie przed czymś ostrzegał. – Zaczekajcie na mnie na dole, zaraz zejdę.

Przez chwilę John był pewien, że inspektor gwałtownie zaprotestuje, ale Lestrade zgarbił się tylko i potarł dłońmi zmęczoną twarz. Rzucił Watsonowi bezradne, przygnębione spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam, John – powiedział, ignorując wpatrującego się w niego z wyraźną irytacją Holmesa, i opuścił pokój. Detektyw odczekał jeszcze moment, nim również zniknął w drzwiach swojej sypialni.

John został sam, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że brakuje mu tych właśnie elementów układanki, które pozwoliłyby mu w pełni zrozumieć zajście sprzed chwili. Oczywistym było tylko tyle, że słowa jego współlokatora nie bardzo chciały zgodzić się ze słowami Lestrade.

Pytanie brzmiało, czy z przyczyn podanych przez Holmesa, czy z racji bycia kłamstwem.

Zamknął oczy, czując, że zaczyna się naprawdę paskudna migrena.

Czyjeś kroki na schodach skłoniły go jednak do uniesienia powiek.

Do pokoju weszła – trochę niepewnie, rzucając wokół podejrzliwe spojrzenia – policjantka, którą John widział w szpitalu wraz z inspektorem Lestrade; sierżant Donavan? Tak, chyba tak, zadecydował, i uśmiechnął się do niej słabo.

Skinęła mu głową i podeszła bliżej. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że trzymała pod pachą niewielki pakunek.

- No i widzisz, mówiłam, że to nie jest zdrowe hobby – powitała go z nutką sarkazmu w głosie.

- Przepraszam? – uniósł brwi, świadom, że umyka mu znaczenie kolejnej rozmowy, i domyślając się już, że nie otrzyma wyjaśnienia.

Kobieta pokręciła tylko głową.

- Sally – odezwał się w tym momencie Sherlock, który właśnie wrócił do pokoju. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie malowało się ostrzeżenie, a w głosie John dosłyszał niechęć. – Co tu robisz? – zapytał bezceremonialnie, stając między nią a lekarzem.

- Och, nie przyszłam do ciebie – prychnęła. – Mam sprawę do Johna. Do doktora Watsona – poprawiła się, wymawiając te słowa niemal z drwiną.

Sherlock zacisnął usta.

Między nim a sierżant Donavan zdawała się przepłynąć w przeciągu paru zaledwie sekund cała milcząca konwersacja – którą Sally najwyraźniej wygrała, bowiem uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko i omijając detektywa, podeszła do Johna, podając mu obwiązaną w szary papier prostokątną paczkę.

- To od nas, z Yardu. Myślałam, że zawiozę ci przy okazji do szpitala, nie wiedziałam, że już wyszedłeś. Życzymy ci jak najlepiej. Zdrowiej szybko, doktorze – powiedziała cicho.

- Dziękuję – John niepewnie przyjął prezent. Sierżant Donavan posłała mu smutny, gorzki uśmiech i wyszła z mieszkania, nie oglądając się na żadnego z nich.

Holmes spojrzał dziwnie na pakunek w rękach Johna i coś jak cień przemknęło mu po twarzy.

- Chyba będziesz musiał kupić sobie kalosze, doktorze – rzucił kwaśno, i wybiegł na schody.

John stał parę minut w miejscu, z paczką w rękach, wsłuchując się w dzwoniącą wokół ciszę.

Kiedy w końcu rozwinął szary papier, jego oczom ukazała się pięknie wydana książka – encyklopedia ryb słodkowodnych, kreśląca też praktyczne podstawy wędkarstwa.

W środku znalazł kartkę z zapisanymi odręcznie, ładnym kobiecym pismem, adresami stron internetowych poświęconych wędkarstwu i łowiskom w okolicach Londynu, wraz z krótką notatką – „To miłe i bezpieczne hobby. Wszystkiego dobrego".

John wrócił na swój fotel, kładąc książkę na dywanie obok, i zapatrzył się w okno.

Siedział tak do późna, nie wiedział jak długo – i dopiero pani Hudson nakłoniła go, by coś zjadł i poszedł do łóżka.

Ból głowy jednak niemal do rana nie dawał mu zasnąć.

**KONIEC PIERWSZEGO ROZDZIAŁU 13.10.2010**


End file.
